


What You Deserve

by lovemkfe



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemkfe/pseuds/lovemkfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in "Fifty Ships, when Foyle hits an Auxiliary Fire Service volunteer who's been looting.<br/>This is my very first fan fiction and English isn't my first language, so kindly bear with me.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Deserve

He surprised her when he launched out and hit Jamieson.

She found it completely out of character, but she liked it nevertheless.

He had admitted to enjoying what he had done, and she certainly enjoyed the masculinity of it all.

And when he had turned and looked at her immediately after, she thought it was as if he wanted to see her reaction, as if it mattered to him in particular.

He’d had a boyish smile on his lips, and looked utterly chuffed with himself, sporting a slightly mad look in his eyes. Probably a result of the shock of the whole thing.

It made her want him then and there.

The combination of his youthful smile, the strength and all the other things that made up who Foyle was.

Oh how she wanted him.

Not that she hadn’t before, but that moment had felt like a breaking point. A point where she realised that she could not go on just daydreaming about him.

She needed more.

At least something had to change, if the hopeless situation she found herself in, on a daily and sometimes nightly basis, was going to become bearable.

And as he stood there, removing his hat and running a hand over his head, as though his hair had been dishevelled from his powerful action, she did her best to signal her feelings through her smile and eyes, but she doubted he would even notice.

He did seem to smile an awful lot though, something she otherwise found rare, but he was probably just still elated from the incident.

· - ·  

Back in the car, before she started the engine, she tried again.

She had to make sure once and for all, that he understood how she felt.

“Sir", she started resolute, but then he looked at her, and all she heard herself say was a normal upbeat line,

"I say, you really let him get what he deserved!"

She watched as a small smile formed around his lips, and she was quite certain there was a tender look in his eyes.

His right hand came up to rest behind her on her seat.

And for the second time that day, he surprised her, by letting the tips of his fingers brush over her nape and saying in a near whisper,

"And what about you Sam? Are you getting what you deserve?"

She swallowed hard and felt her blood rush to her face in something she was sure was a deep blush.

He leant in close, his face inches from hers.

His blue eyes looked at her for permission, and she moved her face a bit closer to his, to make sure he understood she gave it gladly.

And so he let his lips brush over hers and a thousand thoughts seemed to run through her mind, so much to take in, so much to think about.

But she left those thoughts for another day, because this moment was something she had dreamt of too often, and what if heaven forbid he suddenly lost his nerve.

So she just let go and softly kissed him back.


End file.
